Makucha
Makucha is a male leopard. He is first seen in The Imaginary Okapi. Appearance Makucha is a stocky, well-built leopard with incredible agility and physical strength. His fur is a pale lemon color, and his rosettes are brown outlined with black. The spots on his face and neck are smaller and solid colored. His sclerae are dark yellow, with his irises being green. His inner ears are light pink, rimmed with black and a single rosette on the back of each. Half of his long tail is banded in white, and his underbelly and paws are white in color. He has thick, bushy dark brown eyebrows, long black whiskers, black claws, white teeth, and a black nose. His paw pads are red-brown. Personality Makucha is a very persistent character. He is a ruthless predator and will not relent until he is successful in killing his quarry. He is confident in his jumping abilities, as he jumped over Big Ravine without hesitating. When confronted, he is fierce and willing to fight, but also employs a cocky casualness. He is very confident in his fighting skills, believing himself capable of taking on two at once. Despite his confidence, however, he is not arrogant or foolish: If he is severely outnumbered or overpowered, he will back down. Makucha has a great liking for okapis as food, and will go to great lengths to catch one. He frequently roars and growls to express anger or irritation.The Imaginary Okapi History The Imaginary Okapi Makucha chases Ajabu all the way into the Pride Lands, trying to catch him. Ono spots him stalking gazelles, and the Lion Guard confronts him. They demand that he leaves, to which he responds that they will have to make him. He flees, and is immediately pursued by the team. However, he is able to evade them by leaping over Big Ravine. He laughs before bounding away. Makucha later spots Ajabu as he speaks with Thurston. He issues a low growl and murmurs, "Look who's here." He steps into a crouch and slowly approaches his intended prey. A surprised Ajabu remarks that he cannot believe Makucha followed him so far, and Makucha replies telling Ajabu that because okapis are rare, they are to be persistently tracked until they are caught. After informing Ajabu that his trail is about to come to an end, he moves forward, but his progress is impeded when Thurston runs into him in a panic and bowls him over. As he strains to rise, Thurston requests that Makucha does not eat him. As he frees himself, Makucha roars and pushes Thurston away with a hind paw and responds that he is after something far tastier, to Thurston's resentment. While chasing Ajabu, Makucha passes by the Lion Guard. As the two run farther, Ajabu demands that Makucha leave him alone while he flees. Makucha insists that he will not, having chased Ajabu for so long. He springs with a snarl, but is kicked back by Ajabu's hind hoof. He bounces once with a grunt before coming to a halt, dust clouding around him. He sits up and pants before announcing that Ajabu is just making him mad. He resumes the pursuit, exclaiming that he has Ajabu when the okapi trips and falls. However, as he charges, Beshte lifts him up with his muzzle and flings him away. Once again, he gives a grunt as he bounces once before landing on his side. Inhaling deeply, he rises with a shake of his head and asks the Lion Guard why they do not mind their own business. He comments that he is simply greeting a friend, to which Fuli replies that he was not behaving in a friendly manner. With a flick of his tail and a turn of his head, Makucha responds that leopards say hello using their teeth. He rolls his eyes and asks "So what?" Kion tells Makucha that it is time to say good-bye, and he fiercely responds that he can fight two at once. He roars as Bunga grabs his tail, swiveling his head to glare at the honey badger. Makucha turns his body until he is facing Bunga, and, lifting his tail with Bunga still gripping it, expresses the hope that Bunga will taste better than he smells. He is forced to duck when Ono dives for him, but after a moment, he approaches Kion and Fuli, quietly growling and dragging Bunga along. He bares his teeth at the two felines, but surrenders when Beshte bellows at him. He declares that the Lion Guard can have it their way, adding that even an okapi is not worth so much trouble. He turns away and breaks into a run before bounding out of sight. Enemies * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Ajabu * Thurston * Dhahabu References fr:Makucha Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leopards Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Mammals Category:Felines